A Zutara Moment
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: This story is about what I believe should have happened in the series like in the swamp and Crystal cell episode. NO LONGER ONE SHOT CHANGED FROM In the Swamp: A Zutara Moment.
1. Chapter 1

omg i'm sorry i tried to update this but failed so i owe this chapter back up!

_The Swamp_

Katara was running away from the plants that tried to rip her head off. She had a feeling it was a bad idea to come to this swamp, it felt like it was out to get them to moment they were separated from Appa and Momo. She sighed with relief as they plants stopped attacking her. But when she looked around, she noticed everyone was gone. "Aang! Sokka!" She called out.

"Aang!" She screamed as she began to run through the forest again and again. _No no no! _She thought as she weaved through the plants, _How could I lose them? _She fell to her knees as she realized there would be no way she was going to find them.

"Are you lost, too?" Katara looked up to find a small girl, she couldn't be older than 5. She wore small water tribe blue clothes that seemed to be lighter than what they wore in the south pole. She was slightly tanned and had long dark brown hair that were put in pigtails. She had large amber eyes and was holding a white bunny.

"Yes, I am lost, but what are you doing here?" Katara asked whipping her face and walking over towards the little girl.

"I was looking for Daddy." She said walking over to Katara. "Can you help me find him mommy?" Katara grabbed the girls hand.

"Mommy? I don't think I'm your mom." Katara said leaning down in front of the girl. Something was itching at the back of her head, telling her to believe the girl, but Katara didn't want to believe it. The girl started to cry.

"Yes you are! Don't you remember me mommy! And what about Lee? Don't you remember him mommy?" Katara knew she was hurting this girls feelings so she just nodded going along with what felt natural.

"Yes, of course I do! Now let's go find daddy." Katara said whipping the tears that started to fall from the girls eyes. She picked up the girl and began to walk through the forest. The girl leaned her head on Katara's shoulders and began to hum a water tribe lullaby. Katara, unknowingly, began to sing along.

"Kya! Kya!" Katara and the little girl stopped their humming. Katara knew that voice, but she couldn't place where it came from. The little girl had gotten reckless in Katara's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The girl yelled in returned. Katara turned around as she saw a figure in Fire Nation attire walk towards them.

"Kya! It's so good to see your alive, and you've found mommy." He shared the girls amber eyes. He walked forward giving them a hug.

"Yay! Group hug!" The girl cheered as she joined in snuggling close to her parents.

"Zuko..." Katara said unsure of what else to say. If this really was Zuko he was missing his signature scar, and he wasn't trying to attack her.

"Yes love?" Zuko asked kissing Katara quickly on the lips before looking into her worried eyes again. "is something wrong?" He asked nervously.

Katara didn't say anything, she was just so shocked. She pulled Kya closer to her.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm tired..." The girl said with a yawn causing Zuko to laugh slightly. He picked Kya up from Katara's arms kissing her on the cheek.

"Then let's go home." He said, they began to walk away turning into smoke as they left, but right before they disappeared the girl dropped her bunny. Katara ran at the bunny and held it in her hands.

"This was my bunny." Katara said rubbing her finger on the bunny's cheek. "That was my daughter... she shared my mother's name." Katara said with a weak smile. The bunny turned to water in her hands and slipped through her fingers. This is when she began to cry silent tears.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Katara said as she ran into Aang and Sokka. She hugged them both. "This swamp is creepy." Katara said.<p>

"Yeah, I saw this girl with a flying boar, she wouldn't even tell me where we were." Katara stiffened at what Aang had said. "What is it?" He asked her seeing her grow uncomfortable.

"I saw something too... she was a little girl around 5. She kept on calling me mommy and... her name was Kya, Sokka." Katara said looking at Sokka who now stiffened.

"Did you see anything?" Aang asked Sokka.

"I thought I saw Yue... but it's probably our imaginations... right?" Sokka said looking at Aang and Katara hoping they'd agree. They didn't.

* * *

><p>"This swamp is living, it looks into your heart and portrays your greatest desires." The swamp man had said. After they had faced a giant sea weed monster this man had come out of the remains. It shocked everyone, but Aang was able to some how get into a spiritual conversation with the man.<p>

"But... I didn't know the girl I saw." Aang told the man. "I've never seen her in my life." Aang said trying to reason with the man.

"Time is an illusion, just like pants." The man said pointing to his skirt. "The Swamp has no boundaries with time and is able to see the future as well as the past and present." Katara stiffened as she realized that throughout this conversation her hand was slowly going to her stomach.

Her hand touched the cloth over where a baby would be if a women were pregnant. She soon brought her other hand up to her stomach and hugged herself. At that moment she swore she would always be there for Kya. With a small grin she whipped a tear away from her face.

"I can't wait to meet you Kya." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY I LOVE THE IDEA OF ZUKO AND KATARA HERE IS A DRABBLE TAKES PLACE IN BA SING SE btw i don't know how to spell that u just know what I mean**

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

FLASHBACK

_Katara has water from the spirit oasis that she is going to use to heal Zuko's scar. Zuko is letting her touch the scar (she is the only person Zuko allowed to touch his scar ;}). AKA Just before Uncle and Aang come in and ruin the moment!_

**END FLASHBACK**

"You know your the only person that has touched my scar." He said as she opened the bottle she looked up at him then smiled.

"Well I guess it's the only the occasion." She said smiling at him. Zuko touched his scar once again then sat down, leaning his back against a rock. Katara walked to him her hand glowing as the spirit water swirled in it.

"Will it hurt?" He asked nervously. She giggled.

"It's a little cold at first, but it has a warm nice sensation to it." She said smiling.

Zuko nodded his head as Katara bent down to but her hand on his scar. She was right it felt cold, but in a good numbing way, like when it's 100 degrees out and you run into the water not thinking. Then it got warmer, but with that ice chill still. They sat like this for another couple of minutes he felt Katara concentrating then she suddenly fell back a big smile on her face.

"Katara!" Zuko said jumping to her side. He helped her prop herself onto the stone. She smiled, but was too weak. She bent some water from the air then sent it down her throat.

"I'm perfectly fine Zuko, sometimes you over react. I was just a little weak, it was a big project, but I'm happy with the results." She said. Zuko gave her a questioning look, she rolled her eyes then put his hand that was on her back to his face. It was soft.

"It's not there." He said in a whisper. He looked Katara in the eyes and smiled at her. He engulfed her in a hug and shouted, "It's gone, thank you." He then went over to a piece of crystal and looked. The scar was gone, It was all pal and new, it felt like baby skin.

He turned around to see Katara getting up. He ran to her and hugged her again lifting her into the air and twirling her around a couple of times. He heard her giggling. He dropped her down still holding onto her though.

"A little grateful much?" She said laughing as she stared into his eyes. Her laughter stopped when she saw how close they were. She blushed.

"I am just thankful you could do this for me after our past." Zuko said looking away. Katara took his head so he looked into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"There is nothing you have to thank me for, you will give me the joy of my life one day." She said as she leaned in for a second kiss this time though Zuko leaned in to smiling.

"Katara?" Aang said before she could get her second kiss.

"Aang." Katara said as she ran to him and gave him a hug, Zuko saw the glare.

"Zuko?" Zuko then saw Uncle walk in the shock on his and Aangs face made Zuko and Katara laugh.

"She fixed my Uncle, I owe her a great deal." He said. Uncle came up and touched his face then hugged him.

"Zuko it's time we talked." Uncle said as Aang took Katara away from them. The last thing he saw was Katara put her hand to her lips, he did the same as Uncle looked back and forth between them.

* * *

><p>"I thought you changed!" Katara shouted at Zuko.<p>

"I have." He said in reply as he engulfed her in a wave of flames. He ran at her while she was distracted and pulled her hands behind her back when Aang was in his crystal 'house'.

"Listen to me." He said in a screamed whisper. "I'm on your side haven't you noticed how I get in Azulas way, how I haven't tried to hurt you the entire time?" He let her think this over as she began to relax a little, but pretending to struggle to make it believable.

"Yes, I have." She whispered out.

"I thought you would need a spy from the fire nation, watch out for hawks from me, I will inform you about the Fire Nation." He said he quietly slipped a vile of water in her pocket. "This is water from the fire Nation's sacred temple. It's like water from the oasis. Use it carefully." Zuko finished.

"Where'd you get this?" Katara asked.

"My Uncle always carries it." He said a little laugh in his voice. He saw Katara look at him and mouth a thank you.

_ZAP! _They heard a bolt of lightening and Aang was falling from the sky.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she rescued the airbender.

_THANKS FOR THE MANY REVIEWS AND AS The Soviet WOULD SAY (RAISES COKE) STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_HEY SOME OF THE EPISODES DON'T HAVE LOTS OF ZUTARA SO I WILL SQUISH SOME EPISODES TOGETHER JUST SO YOU KNOW ;D_**

_The Awakening_

Aang finally woke up, Katara was the first to see him. "Aang! Your okay!" She said hugging him very hard. He groaned in pain and Katara let go, that's when Sokka walked in.

"Hey, look who's awake." He said in his Fire Nation uniform.

"Whats going on?" Aang said.

"Well to sum it up, you were hit by Azula's lightening, Katara healed you with some Fire Nation spirit water, and Zuko's a spy in the Fire Nation."

"What? Zuko's on our side?" Aang said shocked.

"Yes, but that's not the best part everyone thinks your dead, our secret weapon." He said smiling.

How is Zuko on our side?" Aang said.

"Why little sis here fixed his scar, and he said he owed her and bam! He's with us now." Sokka said wrapping his arm around Katara, who smiled weakly.

"Zuko, I am proud of you, you slayed the Avatar, got us back in the war. Not only that you convinced a peasant water bender to heal you. I am very proud son." Fire Lord Ozai said, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

_"Her name his Katara and I love her."_ He thought.

* * *

><p><em>The Headband <em>

"Aang they're staring." Katara said blushing of embarrassment.

"Don't pay attention to them, it's just you and me." He said now blushing of love. She hated it, she didn't love Aang she, she just felt like he was her brother. They were dancing at a party Aang set up for the kids, it was very nice, Katara was loving it she just hated the look in Aang's eyes.

When the song was over Aang leaned in, but Katara ran, she went to go sit with Appa, she jsut couldn't be with Aang not after the... _kiss._

"It's time for you to be sent, go to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko whispered to the Hawk that contained the letter full of information.

* * *

><p><em>The Painted Lady<em>

"We had to go into town to get some fish, look at them!" Sokka said holding up the demented fish to Katara. "It has two heads!" He said complaining on and on, Katara wasn't paying attention.

"Did you see those people I have to help them." Katara whispered to herself, when she got to camp there was a hawk sitting on Appa. It flew to Katara. "Guys we got something from Zuko!" She said a bit to happy. Sokka came over and tried to rip the letter from her hands, but the bird bit him.

"Ow, stupid bird." Sokka said. Katara read the letter. It said:

_Dear Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Appa, and Momo._

_ So far so good, my father believes that I have slayed Aang, and that I have convinced Katara to heal my scar. The Fire Nation has not planned anything yet that would be useful to our cause. my uncle is in jail, but he respects my decision. At least I made up for him._

_Zuko_

_P.s. The hawk will attack anyone other than the person I send it to if they try and take the letter. It will only be sent to Katara from now on. When I wanted the Hawk he asked why so i said so I could keep in touch with a girl I meet in a Fire nation colonies._

Katara finished reading the letter to everyone around her except Sokka, because the bird was still attacking him. "Down!" Katara said firmly to the bird. It stopped attacking Sokka and went to her shoulder, she guessed that it was a very welly trained hawk.

"He annoys me, I want one!" He said after checking out the Hawk from a safe distance.

"So sparky has written back, what are we going to say?" Toph said sitting on a rock, picking her nose.

"We'll right him back tomorrow morning on the road." Sokka said looking towards Katara who just gave him a stern look.

Later that night Katara dressed up in some fishing equipment she found on the shore and painted her face with some red berries. She feed Appa some purple berries then went to work quickly on the letter.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Aang is healing everyday. He is very grateful for what you have done to help us. I found that I can't stop thinking of you though since the dungeon. I want to know if that has been happening to you._

_Although I am writing to tell you everything is fine I need your opinion on something. I feel like I need to help these people in a small Earth Kingdom village in a lake. The only food they have comes from the lake and it's being polluted by the Fire Nation. Sokka wants to leave but I want to help. Do you think it would in the right mind to help._

_Katara_

She then attached the letter to the hawk and sent him off before doing what she thought was right.

**YAY UPDATED SORRY ON VACATION FOR A WHILE, BUT HERE I AM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_YAY MOST REVIEWED STORY FOR ME NOW RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT REVIEWS NOW PLEASE!_**

_Sokka's Master_

Sokka has been acting differently ever since the benders put out the fire cause by the meteor. He claims it's because he doesn't have a bending ability like everyone else. He kept complaining so Katara suggested they shop for weapons for Sokka. He tried many of them, but stopped and stared at the sword made by Master Piandao.

He said he was not worthy and there he was training with him now, leaving Katara with Aang and Toph, who has been acting weird around Aang. "So any ideas on what to do?" Aang asked. They were lying on the ground in a circle just staring at the clouds when the hawk came.

"Come, come." Katara said signaling the hawk to fly down. It followed her orders landing on her shoulders. "You know guys I think Sokka's right if we win this war we gotta get on of these." She told everyone, "but don't tell him though!" She said right after getting a couple of giggles.

Katara read it to herself quickly.

_Dear Kira,_

_Since the tunnel dungeon, yes, and I heard about this great rebellion because of a spirit lady in an Earth kindom settlement. I wonder who could do that? Even though I do believe it was the right idea to help, if you want to do that again, just try not to blow any ones cover. There are some colonies that have become more loyal to the Fire nation._

_I believe my Father is working on some new plans, I don't know what yet, he is sending us out to Ember Island for a while. He is having a private meeting, I'm sorry i wish I could have convinced my Uncle to keep secret about his sides, he could have helped. _

_My dad wanted to invite you, but I said you were sick, he is getting suspicious of you._

_Zuko_

She then left out the first part about the letter and read to them about the rebellion and Ember Island.

"What would happen if that's when their planning the invasion?" Aang said, everyone got quiet, wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>The Beach<em>

Zuko was on the boat waiting to be brought to an island his father was sending him, Azula and two friends to stay there while he was in a war meeting. Ty lee was bouncing with excitement and it just annoyed Zuko, they were just being sent away so they wouldn't annoy their father.

He looked down at the water passing by them. He smiled a very tiny smile as the ocean reminded him of the water bender that healed his scar, he touched it lightly. "You thinking about her?" He heard Mai whisper lightly to him, his face paled which made Mai smirk. "Don't worry Azula is to focused on acting normal here and Ty lee is Ty lee. Why are you thinking about her, and don't try and lie, Zuko." He breathed out the air he realized he was holding in.

"I never really got to thank her." He said he was telling the truth, but not all of it. "The avatar was her boyfriend, she loved him, and I killed him. It's a slap to the face really. She healed me, helped me change myself and I kill her lover." Mai nodded as she kissed his check.

"I'll give you time, you'll tell me everything. She's Kira, isn't she, Zuko?" Mai said as the roar of the sea got louder. She smirked again. "You're in trouble Zuko. In love with an opposite, if you don't start to pretend to love some girl that's here they might think something is wrong, you are to happy." Zuko nodded slightly. She smirked again and walked away to help Ty lee untangle her hair.

"Zuko, people love you here, your better." Mai said touching his scar. "You don't need to be angry at any one or yourself." She leaned in slightly her eyes darting from her to the group, Zuko nodded slightly. He had to do this to keep his cover and to protect Katara. He kissed her lightly and tried not to pull away. Her lips were dry and rough, horrible compaired to Katara's. he needed to see her again after he pulled away.

"Kira will be pissed." Azula said with an evil laugh. Pain spread in his chest, she will be mad and maybe never want to know why he did this.

**_ONLY TWO THIS CHAPTER SORRY I WANT TO SAVE ROOM FOR AANG AND ZUKO'S BIG REALIZATION AND BLOOD BENDING, I DON'T GET WHY SHE FREAKS OUT ABOUT IT, I WOULD LOVE TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HEY I'VE NOTICED EVERYONE ADDS THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES OR REVIEWS IT RIGHT AFTER IT COMES OUT NOT LATER I DON'T CARE I'M JUST SAYING_**

_The Avatar and The Firelord_

Zuko woke up to a knock on his bedroom door. he looked outside and saw the moon was fully up, who would be awake at this hour.

He walked towards the door. He opened it to see a small scroll. "Hello?" Zuko yelled into the hallway, but no one answered. He picked up the letter and read it.

_It is time you learned more about the history of your grandfather Fire Lord Sozin._

Zuko didn't know what the letter meant. He put it down and went back to bed. He pondered the letter as he wrote back to the gang somewhere in the Fire nation. He knew he would have to tell them soonner or later so he wrote the kiss in the letter and how he needed it to stay under cover. he knew she would hate him.

When Katara got the letter she was ready to rip it to shreds feed it to the lionturtles and kill Zuko. She knew she could never do it and understood why, she just wanted to kill him though. She wrote back as calmly as possible, but failed every time. She just gave up.

_Dear Zuko, _

_If this helps Aang is going to the spirit world to learn of his enemies so, I guess that's you. Nothing is happening here just us being friends, Aangs feelings for me growing stronger, I pushed him off many times before, but maybe today would be his lucky one. Seeing you have moved on I'll find myself a boy. We're in the forrest if that matters to you._

_Katara_

_P.S. Don't send the letters to me._

She sent the letter without a second of hesitation, she hated the bastard.

Zuko had read over the diary entries in the catacombs a hundred times, he understood their friendship, but nothing else, what did this have to do with him. He was furious.

"What is this? I know you sent me the letter, explain." Zuko said to his Uncle. They were at Uncle's jail, Zuko visiting on 'special circumstances'.

"Zuko you know your fathers side, but you have never learned about your mother's" Uncle said calmly.

"What about her." Zuko whispered to Uncle so the guard couldn't hear. "She was a commoner wasn't she?" Zuko asked.

"She did walk the streets, but she was not common. Your mother's father was Avatar Roku." Uncle said. Zuko was taken a back. He was related to Aang in some very odd way. "I know this is hard to process, but I am trying to help you in your inner conflict." He said. He then turned around and took out a head piece. "This is only supposed to be worn by the crowned prince." He said giving it to Zuko.

Zuko felt a single tear drop fall down his face. "I have fought my inner battle and won." Zuko said then he told his Uncle what was planned the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>The Runaway<em>

Katara had gotten a letter from Zuko, again. He said that he wasn't sure about his sister and that he thought she was up to something and knew that Aang was alive, worry, worry, blah, blah. Katara tried to keep safe, but just him telling her to pissed him off! She did not need to be babied and with Toph scamming people, she just was ready to annoy him.

"Toph, I would like to do a scam with you." She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into with those simple words. She was now in jail with Toph while a bounty Hunter was putting a price on their heads. She was sitting in their wooden cell sweating like a mad man.

"Sweat!" Katara said excitedly she got up and began to jog in place.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"Making my own water." She slashed her sweat against the wooden cage and they were out Aang was behind the jail waiting for us, but of course it wasn't that easy. The assasin saw us and we barley got out alive.

"Who is he." Katara asked herself, she would have to thank Zuko for the warning and tell him who the assassin is.

* * *

><p><em>The Puppet Master<em>

There she was, standing in the Forrest with the Inn keeper. She has taught Katara so much and she was so excited to learn more under the full moon. "Katara, I have seen the hawk come and give you letters, are you trying to make a life here I need to know this before teaching you." She said a certain curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, I have been receiving the Hawks, but I am not making a life, it's an ally. He has close insight to the firelord and he is giving us information." Katara said sternly she doesn't want to talk about it.

"I see, could he be an important general or the fire prince himself, I've heard he has been acting odd, he is messaging some girl in the colonies I believe was his excuse." She said turning away from her.

"Yes, how did you know?" Katara asked.

"News spreads fast here." She said. "Now do you have feelings for the prince?" She asked.

"No." Katara said firmly, she did not love him, whatever happened in the cave was history.

"Good, you know the other nations would not like the prince to live Katara. They might send him to a life in misery take over the royal family." She said, Katara not wanting to interupt her. She was in shock at what the kind inkeeper was saying about her cru- friend, "Katara, do you want to know how I escaped that jail?" She turned around to face her. "They bound our hands together, whenever they gave us water, our jails suspended over ground. They put dry air in the vents. Yet, Katara I still felt the full moon giving me it's strength, then it dawned on me, the gaurds blocking my cell they were just sacs of water." Katara did't hear the rest she was stunned.

"And you want me to blood bend Zuko?" Katara said.

"You call that filth by his name. Katara you should learn you will be able to follow in my foot steps then, be able to bring him to his doom." She said soothingly.

"He is not filth!" Katara said angrily. "He is my friend, probably more that I don't want to admit." Katara felt her body puckle.

"You should have learned the tequnic before you defied me girl." SHe said throwing Katara around then Katara had broken free. They had gotten into a fight, master verses student until katara had bended the blood of the inkeeper.

"Congradulations Katara, your a blood bender, remember my suggestion" She said as she was dragged away laughing like a mad man. Katara then fell to her knees and began to cry. The words still in her mind. _Remember my suggestion..._

**_YAY DONE SO REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK OUT MY SYOT I NEED PEOPLE DESPRETLY OR I WILL HAVE TO CREATE MY OWN AND THAT'S NOT FUN! IT'S OPEN TO EVERYONE JUST PM ME AND IF YOU CAN'T JUST REVIEW A STORY WITH IT IN IT. PLEASE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HEY EVERYONE SO KEEP UP THE REVIEWS PLEASE AND IF YOU DO ADD THIS TO FAVORITES AND STUFF ALSO LEAVE A COMMENT THEM MAKE ME RIGHT FASTER! NOT REALLY I JUST UPDATE QUICKER!_**

_Nightmares and Daydreams_

"Sokka you choose an excellent spot to wait for the invasion, and three days ahead of schedule!" Katara said happily, 3 days till the invasion, three days until she would be able to see her day three days till she would meet Zuko again. Wait, did she really say the last part, no she couldn't have, not now not never...

"What 3 days!" Aang said as he began to flip out.

"Ya Aang, don't worry you'll be totally fine." Sokka said unpacking the supplies off Appa. aang began to help, but he did so very nervously. Katara could sense the edge in Aang. She knew he was going to be upset, she knew he was scared, she was too. But to defeat the Firelord with millions trying to help you, but the weight is still on you. Katara shivered.

The same thing was happening when night finally fell. Aang was walking around talking to himself saying everything was okay until toph screamed saying to shut up so they could all go to sleep. When Aang finally did, Katara began to dream.

_They were at the center of the Fire nation. Aang has left to kill the FIrelord and the moon was about to cover the sun. The invasion was working perfectly, so far. "Katara!" Katara turned around to see Zuko. He was in his travelling robs, a huge smile on his face._

_"Zuko..." Katara whispered to herself as she ran to hug him. She knew it was a dream, but she still felt the tears. She hugged then looked up into his eyes._

_"I'm coming with you after you win this war." He said._

_"Yes, you will be back Zuko." Katara said she she leaned in to kiss him._

_"Ahg!" She heard Zuko scream as he pulled back from her hug. When he fell she saw the burn in his back, she saw Aang had fired it at Zuko in his Avatar state._

_"Zuko!" Katara ran towards Zuko tears falling freely from her eyes. She tried to bend the water to heal Zuko, but it wouldn't work. She heard the laughter of Aang Azula, the Firelord and everyone else. Katara began to murmure sorries to Zuko as she stroked his hair in her lap._

_"Ka-Katara," Zuko said bringing his hand upto wipe a tear from her eye. "Please kiss me one more time." He said his voice fading out she did as she was told relishing the moment feeling more passion in it than the first time. "I love you." He said before he died in her arms._

_"No! Zuko!" She began to scream as she killed everyone of those that laughed at his death. She then fell to her knees and raised her brothers sword to her heart._

Katara woke up in a cold sweet. She felt her hands shaking as she heard what had truely woken her up. Aang was screaming in the middle of the night due to the nightmares she was now feeling. SHe wipped one tear from her eye as she went to comfort him.

Zuko paced through his room waiting for the Hawk to come. He had called for it a few minutes ago waiting to send them the news. Azula knew about the invasion. WHen the Hawk had come in Zuko slipped the letter inside. He reread it a hundred times and knew it was the right thing to say.

_Dear Katara,_

_Azula knows about the invasion. Do not come, but if you do know this._

_In case any of use die in the process, I love you. Don't let anyone tell you anything else. I just need to know if you love me?_

_Zuko_

He sent the hawk in hopes that Katara would get it in time. He went to bed for a very restless sleep.

_Katara stood there in front of him. He ran to her grabbing her shoulder in engulfing her in his arms. "Katara." He said tears in his eyes._

_"Yes, Zuko. The answer is yes." Zuko picked her up and twirled her around not noticing the fighting around them until He saw Azula fire lightening at her back. Katara screamed in agony. Zuko caught her right before she hit the ground._

_"No." Zuko whispered._

_"I love you." Katara said before dying._

_"Well, look at Zozo, flirting withe the enemy." He heard Azula say with a small laugh._

_"You die next witch!" He shouted as he killed his sister. He went over to her crippled figure. Right before she died her faShe was standing on the battle field again ce changed into Katara's._

_"Why, Zuko, why." She said before dying again._

"No!" Zuko shouted as he woke up. Looking outside he saw the sun was rising. He sunk back in his bed and began to silently cry if she died he would be more than devistated, he'd be suicdal.

It's been another night of nightmares. They have tried to help Aang, but nothing works. He's become crazy, like Katara could say anything better about herself. Her nightmares get worse every night, she hated everyone always waking up with that tear coming from her eye. Tonight was thge final night Aang was finally sleeping soundly which wasn't what Katara had.

_She was standing where she always stood every dream. Battling some Firebender when Zuko came in._

_"Hello peasent." He said hatred dripping from his voice. "I can't believe you thought I was a spy." He said walking closer to her. Katara tried to move, tried to bend, but she couldn't. "I haven't been a spy for you, but to myu glorious nation." He said coming eye to eye with her. "YOu were just a pawn." He said with a smirk as he walked away to the gloomy girl called Mai._

_"Zuko, how shall we torture her, the Avatar is dead we must celebrate." She said. Zuko kissed her passionatly on the lips._

_"I say we burn every part of her body starting with her eyes, love." He said as he slashed down, fire in hand is when Katara woke up on the terrible day when they would invade, when her nightmares could become true._

**_YUS SO INVASION PART ONE COMING UP NEXT I TRUELY BELIEVE THIS IS MY BESTY CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_YUS TISS THE TIME OF THE INVASION AND I HAVE NEWS! FOLLOW THIS LINK TO SEE THE NEW TRAILER FOR THE LEGEND OF KORRA: .com/watch?v=yGnN1DBDxaw I don't know why but it won't let me put youtube so just add that to it._**

_The Invasion Part 1_

Today was the day of the invasion. Katara was scared no doubt about it, but she had masked her fear with anger and determination. She thought it was time for the Fire Nation to end, she hated them, but she didn't want to do what they did to the air nomads. She wanted them to stop the war for it to be over, and that's what they came here to do.

"Alright, everyone pay attention, Sokka is going to tell us our battle strategies for today's invasion." said Katara's father. He sat down to her left Aang was to her right while Toph was to his right.

Sokka began to talk, but began to stutter and stumble a lot. He had dropped the maps and messed up a lot of the plan. Katara's father had to take control. she had felt sad for Sokka, she knew he was happy to present his plan to everyone. He blew his chance, she hoped she didn't blow her's or that Aang would blow his.

* * *

><p>"Come on Zozo(*I don't know if it's zozo or Zuzu so ya sorry*), we have to get to our bunkers before the invasion." He heard his sister say. Zuko nodded, he looked out the window then followed his sister. Katara would be out there and he prayed to all of the spirits she would live through this, the same with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Katara I don't know what's going to happen today." Aang said.<p>

"Don't talk like that Aang, everything will be-" Katara was cut off by a kiss from Aang she couldn't say anymore from the shock of what had happened. Aang flew off not able to hear Katara's small whisper, "I don't love you." She touched her mothers necklace hoping it would give her strength.

"Come on Katara we're heading out." She heard Sokka say. She nodded her head as she hopped on Appa and began to swim under, not knowing the true terrors of the battle they were going to face.

* * *

><p>Zuko was in a room with many books, paints, and papers to entertain him. There was also a bed for him to sleep on and room for him to train, but he wasn't paying attention to it at all. he was pacing his room trying to think. What would happen if Aang failed, if they couldn't get past into the city, if she died...<p>

"No, I can't think that." he said to himself shaking his head. He needed the comfort of his mom. he then thought of an idea. It was time he told everyone he was a spy. He would do it during the eclipse, he would tell his father what he thought alone and if the Avatar came to finish him off, it would be perfect. He took his swords and headed off to his fathers chambers leaving small cuts in the floor to try and leave a trail for Aang. the only thing he didn't realize was Azula had crossed out the trail and created a new one to her chambers.

* * *

><p>Aang was following the trail that he hoped Zuko had made to the Firelords chambers. They had flew over lava almost lost their cover. Aang was shaking he could feel it and he knew Toph could too. When he opened the door Azula sat on the royal thrown smiling at them.<p>

"Ha, Zuko's plan worked." She said standing up.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, what are you doing here?" The Firelord asked slightly shocked to see him here.<p>

"I came to talk to you, alone." He said nodding to the guards. His father sent them off. "I am a spy."

_**I KNOW THIS HASN'T COME IN A WHILE BUT CHECK OUT THE TRAILER AND FEEL FREE TO PM ME ABOUT IT AND PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS IT MAKES ME TYPE FASTER! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO DO THIS IN TWO PARTS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_PART TWO IS UP! SUCK THAT ZUKO(HE THOUGHT I WOULDN'T GET IT UP BEFORE WENSDAY)_**

**_Zuko:*shrugs* fine, but you will never own the series *points finger* _**

**_Me:*sighs* your right, friends?_**

**_Zuko: alright, now on to the story!_**

**_Me: I'm supposed to say that! well on to the story._**

_The Invasion Part 2_

"I need to talk to you." Zuko said the moment the guards left. The Firelord put down his cup of tea a smirk on his face.

"Very cowardly to talk to me during an eclipse." He said getting up eyeing the guards on his roof.

"Sit down," Zuko said pulling out his swords. The Firelord sent a small signal to the guards Ty lee has trained for him. "I came to tell you I was a spy, all the information you had told me everything went to the Avatar. He's alive and probably leading the invasion." He saw his father get very angry. "Sit down, I will speak my mind." He shouted at his Father who sat down and sipped his tea. "You have been telling the us that this war was to spread the greatness of the Fire nation. What an amazing lie." Zuko told his father everything not getting a single emotion until he uttered the words "I love her, the water bender."

"How dare you love a peasant! We knew you were a spy we have intercepted your last owl too! We had sent it with our own Zuko, one written by Azula one that will be true." The Fire lord stood up feeling the sun charge him. Zuko felt it too.

"What did it say?" He asked in anger, he ran up and put a sword to his throat.

"Ow how you've traded her, how you never would have loved her and how you will kill her father when he reaches jail. It also says that you plan to run away with Mai afterwards, this is when I kill you." Zuko heard the guards behind him. They ran towards him with amazing speed, but something blue hit them first. Zuko looked at his hand surprised to see he had just fired lightening from it. He finally did it. He turned to a shocked father putting the sword to his head.

"Why don't you just kill me, you have the power." The Firelord said.

"Because that's not my destiny." Zuko said hitting him with the butt of his sword knocking out his father. He then ran to the door to try and catch Katara before she left, before she got the letter.

* * *

><p>Katara was fighting off as many Fire nation troops during the eclipse as possible, letting out all of her anger. She hasn't seen Zuko and she wasn't going to let him bother her now. She knew she shouldn't, but she wasn't fully fighting. Every time she saw a Fire nation troop she waited a second, just to make sure it wasn't Zuko.<p>

She was now not worrying about any Fire benders though, now she was helping her father walk up the hill into the Fire nation Capitol city. She felt amazing, the had a chance of winning, it was possible! They were at the top though when everything went wrong.

"Aang, what's the matter." Katara asked quickly.

"It was all a trap Azula knew from the start!" Sokka said. "We got to get back to the -" Sokka was cut off by a load sound coming up from behind him. They were the balloons made by mechanist.

"We'll try to hold them off." Aang said looking at Katara who jumped onto Appa water around her. She and Aang shot up into the sky as Sokka lead everyone to the boats. They had taken down 3 out of the 12 air ships, but there were just to many.

"We couldn't hold them off." Aang said as he saw the bombs fly over their only exit. Katara felt her mothers necklace. She said goodbye to her father as she helped the younger children onto Appa. They took off looking down on their parents and army, they had let them down Katara knew it.

* * *

><p>"Prince Zuko, what are you doing." A commander loading a balloon said.<p>

"I need to leave on that balloon." Zuko said putting his swords in it.

"But-"

"That's an order and don't tell anyone I took this balloon for at least 24 hours." Zuko said as he took off. He had seen Appa leave. He had to get to them before the letter.

* * *

><p>When Katara heard the Hawk she waved it down eagerly. Nearly ripping the birds leg off the opened the letter.<p>

_Witch,_

_If you are as daft as I thought you were the news you are about to hear isn't surprising. I was always a double agent, why would I defy my own country. I hope you enjoy this letter knowing that I was the one to warn the Fire Nation about the invasion. I will live the rest of my life with the women I LOVE, Mai. If you thought I had loved you then you truly are daft. This is the last letter I will ever send you, may the Fire Nation rule over all._

_Zuko_

Katara threw the letter over the side of Appa. She tucked her knees into her chest and began to cry silently. For the rest of the night the only thing she thought of was revenge. When she went to bed she knew that if he would ever show his face around her again, she would give him a new scar all over his body.

All she thought was how sweat revenge is.

_**DONE AND THIS ONE'S LONGER SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER AND FROM NOW ON ZUTARA WILL PROGRESS SLOWLY**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WON'T COME OUT! HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!_**

_The Western Air Temple_

Katara was being shacked awake by Aang. "Come on we're here!" Aang said excitedly.

"Where is it?" Katara asked seeing a cliff.

"Well we're actually-"

"No Toph don't spoil the secret!" Aang said lifting her up and jumping on Appa making Toph blush a deep shade of crimson. aang flew down into the cliff to reveal the air temple was built upside down on the mountain.

"That's amazing." Katara said stunned feeling everyone else on her shoulders looking over Appa.

"I was going to tell you sugga Queen." Toph said shrugging her shoulders. Hidding her face because the blush still remained.

"Sure Rock Princess and Prince Twinkle Toes." Katara said making Toph and Aang blush. When they landed the kids that escaped went to go and explore while the gang talked about another invasion plan.

"We need to think of a new plan." Sokka said.

"I think the new plan was the old plan. Aang masters all four elements and fights the Fire lord during the comet." Katara said seriously.

"Ya Aang do you agree. Aang?" Sokka looked at Aang who was facing a fountain.

"Oh, um sure, I think we should save this conversation for tomorrow." He said before running off quickly.

"I worry about him." Sokka said as Toph ran off to join Aang. "He's making Toph all weak and girly." Sokka said trying to make a joke.

"What's wrong with girly?" Katara said throwing her hands up in the and walking off. She was not in the mood for jokes.

* * *

><p>"Hi, it's me Zuko, um, no I didn't betray you and I followed you here. Ow the letter? Don't listen to that my sister had someone write it in my handwriting." Zuko said talking to a frog. He face palmed.<p>

"Why can't I do this!" He said pacing back and forth. He did nothing wrong, he just wasn't careful enough, ya, that's it! he sat down on the log next to the frog.

"Rebut (*my failed attempt at a frog noise*)" The frog croaked. Zuko hung his head ashamed.

"Your right." He said, "I'm not going to do this right."

* * *

><p>Katara was looking for everyone when she came across a figure she never thought she would see. "Zuko?" She said in a questioning whisper. He seemed relieved as he saw her, but that's what ticked her off. She took some water from the fountain and approached Zuko. He just looked upset and went down on his knees. Katara went up to Zuko and rasied her arms and ice dagger over his head.<p>

"If you won't forgive me for a letter I didn't write then it best be this way." He hung his head which made Katara stop just long enough for Sokka to come in and stop her.

"Katara!" Sokka said running up to guard Zuko. "What are you doing to our ally?" Sokka said helping Zuko up.

"He!" She said pointing to Zuko. "Isn't and ally." She said with so much anger in her voice Zuko flinched.

"What do you mean Katara." She heard Aang say from behind her.

"He betrayed us." She turned around to face Aang. "He was a spy! He told the Fire Nation of the Invasion, he left us." Katara turned around to see Zuko shocked. She felt the tears running down her face, she wanted him to see the hurt he caused her. She saw his face was also in disarray.

"I never did that." He said, she could sense the tears in his voice before they came down. "Azula she knew, she knew." Zuko said shaking his head. "She told my father and intercepted my hawk telling you that she knew and replaced it with the one you got." Zuko said the tears falling freely like hers. Everyone was stunned, but Katara.

"He's lying." Katara said all the hatred just pouring out of her mouth.

"That's the most truth though I have felt in a sentence." Toph said getting up from the ground. "I'm afraid they both are. Just like jet." Toph said nudging Katara.

"Jet? Zuko said hatred from his voice. "Was that during the time we were writing the letters was I the only one that wasn't the one cheating." Zuko smirked. Katara Got very angery, how dare he talk about jet like that.

"Ah!" Katara lunged at Zuko wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Enough!" Toph said pulling Katara back and locking her in place. Zuko rubbed his neck.

"Listen here Sparky, Jet was Katara's old boyfriend who died saving our butts. Although she doesn't want to admit it I know I'm right. It was before you two were writting letters, whatever that means." Toph said shushing Zuko and Katara. "But let's put this behind us. Aang needs a Fire Bending teacher and Zuko has always been on our side." Toph said.

"Let's take a vote." Aang said, Katara had almost forgotten he was there. "I say Zuko joins the group and Katara get's a hold of herself." Aang said glaring at Katara.

"I agree." Said Toph.

"Sorry Zuko, you gotta live with Katara." Katara gasped and slashed at the earth at her feet then ran off.

"Katara!" zuko shouted trying to run after her, but Toph stopped him.

"Not now Romeo, wait." She said before walking off with Aang and everyone else that magically came to watch the show.

* * *

><p>"Here's your room." Sokka said pointing to the room with one bed and a view of the canyon. Zuko smiled at Sokka.<p>

"Thanks."

"No problem and don't worry about Katara she'll forget about it." Sokka said shakily before walking off. Zuko started to unpack his small about of stuff when Katara walked in.

"Listen to me." She said getting in his face. Two small inches apart. "I know you had trouble making decisions and choosing sides, but if you make a move on Aang you will end." She said turing around leaving a shocked Zuko. He was surprised he was able to grab her by the wrist, turn her around and kiss her.

He had her there for at least 3 seconds before she pulled away. "No, I can't" She said shaking her head as she began to run away.

"I missed that." Zuko said thinking about the one time he kissed may. It was disturbing compared to Katara's. He touched his lips. Her kisses were addictive.

**_MUHAHAHA! NOW REVIEW OR ELSE!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_HELLO EVERY ONE! I THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND HOPE TO SEE THEM AGAIN!_**

_The Firebending Masters_

"Come on Aang, rise and shine." Zuko said shaking the airbender awake.

"No not now." Aang said trying to push Zuko awake.

"Listen Aang if we're going to practice firebending the strongest time to do it is at sunrise." Zuko said sternly pulling the blanket off Aang. "Be out there in 10 minutes or you'll have the longest day of your life. Zuko turned and left before Aang could object. He walked outside to see Katara doing some last minute bending before she had to work. She was in her old clothing, not her Fire nation clothes. He sat down in a corner and watched her bend. He noticed that he never had anything this terrible ever happen to him. He had it easy.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Katara ask she was out of reach and staring at him with less intensity then yesterday.

"Watching you practice, your very good at it." Zuko said.

"What do you want?" She asked taking a slight step foward.

"I was just wondering why you have always been easier on me when we fought, why you would never do any of those moves I just saw on me." He said walking around her, he knew if was annoying her.

"Because." She said scrunching her fists.

"Because why?" Zuko said putting his hands on her shoulders and whispering in her ear. She turned around and slapped him.

"Because I saw something in the swamp that made me second guess my life, the reason why I healed your scar, which I'm starting to doubt." Walked away and right afterwards is when aang walked in.

"Good Morning Katara." Aang said in his annoyingly cheery voice.

"Not now Aang." She said holding up her hand to his face.

"What's her problem?" Aang said.

"Me, most likely." Zuko said shrugging his shoulders. "I should be asking you whats her problem you've known her longer." Zuko said. "Do you know anything about a swamp?" Zuko asked.

"Ya, I'll tell you later, you got me out of bed this early in the morning let's start." Aang said rubbing his hands together and getting in a benders stance. They began training, Zuko had been worrying about today, ever since he joined their side, his bending hasn't been as strong, but his Uncle knew things the world didn't.

"The ancient and strongest form of Fire bending comes from the dragons. They did not rely on anger to fuel flames. There is a powerful much strong called beauty." Zuko fired the hottest flames he could muster and swallowed Aang in it. Aang was surrounded by the flames for a minute before Zuko stopped.

"That was AMAZING!" Aang said jumping up and down trying to describe the feeling.

"It's better when you feel it from a true dragon." Zuko said.

"A dragon! We're going to see a dragon?" Aang said jumping up and down rapidly.

"No we aren't, they don't exist anymore. The royal family said that if you killed a dragon you would become an ultimate Fire bender." Zuko said. "I couldn't do anything I wasn't alive when it happened, but we are going to go to the place of the oldest benders. The Sun Warriors."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Are we there yet?" Aang said again for the 50th time.

"No Aang we're not there yet." Zuko said. "Um so you and Katara..." Zuko said, he had to know.

"I don't think it's gonna work out. I mean I like her, I just feel a little for Toph too." Aang fell back. "My love life's complicated." Aang sighed.

"Please, I have a gloomy girl that thinks I'm her boyfriend when it's all just a cover up that never worked to hid my feelings for Ka-." Zuko stopped talking when he remembered that Aang still liked Katara. Aang shot up.

"You like Katara!" Aang went next to Zuko. "Why?"

"I never said that, I said I masked it to hid my love for Kai. An earth bending girl I meet in Ba Sing Sae." He knew Aang could tell he was lying, but Aang let it drop.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Zuko said early the next morning.<p>

"We are!" Aang shot up and was sitting next to Zuko again.

"Why didn't you have this energy yesturday?" He asked.

They landed to see many traps. Aang almost getting sliced to pieces, but Zuko thought it was worth it. Zuko wanted to learn from the true master. "Are you on crack Zuko. I don't think we're supposed to be here." Aang said making Zuko walk ahead of him. Soon they came apon a big building.

"Zuko? How did the Dragons die out?" Aang asked before they entered the building.

"My Uncle killed the last two." Zuko said shamefully, he knew this was a lie, but if they didn't see a dragon he wouldn't tell Aang. "Come on Aang." They entered the room with many statues. Zuko went to explor the room.

"Hey Zuko come dance with me." Aang pulled him in front of a statue. "Just do the positions." Zuko did as Aang said and saw that a brick fell. Zuko continued to move in the positions. the dance thing ended with Aang and his fists pointed at each other. Zuko then heard a very old creaking noise. he knew what this was.

"It's a dragon's egg." Zuko said picking it up and rocking it. "We can restart the population." Zuko turned to Aang who looked scared.

"The doors are closing!" He yelled as a green glue came out and launched Zuko onto the roof. He got stuck.

"Aang don't touch the green stuff it-." Zuko would face palm himself if he could, because now Aang was next to him and the cavern was full of the glue.

"Well if you didn't touch the egg we wouldn't be here!" Aang said.

"Well at least we have air." Zuko said looking up at the stars then at the moon.

"Ya your right." Aang said. "But you weren't right when you picked up the egg!" Aang then turned to look at the stars. "HELP!" He screamed.

"What are you doing? No ones lived here for hundreds of years." Zuko said looking at the stars and before Aang could say something the Sun Warriors stood before them.

* * *

><p>"Zuko I think they want us to dance." Aang said. Zuko wanted to see the dragons, but he didn't want them seeing if he would die.<p>

"What?" He asked angered.

"Just do it!" (*LOL NIKE*) Aang said. Zuko and Aang then began to dance. They went through the moves which were surprisingly easy to remember. The dragons began to dance with them and when the dance ended the dragons were wrapped around the podium. Aang and zuko were back to back facing the dragon that followed them.

"if we die I blame you." Zuko said before being engulfed in the beautiful flames of the dragons.

"Zuko, you were right, so much better when a dragon does it." Aang said. Zuko smiled he was glade that Aang got the meaning of fire, not meant for destruction, but beauty. The same beauty in Katara's eye's was the same fierce blue. He was going to get her whether she wanted it or not.

_**HEY DONE NOW I LIKED THE IDEA OF HAVING A LIMIT, BUT I'LL ONLY DO IT IF NO ONE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AGAIN!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I WILL ASK ONLY ONE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER MY FRIENDS!**_

_The Boiling Rock Part 1_

"Hey what are you doing sitting out here?" Zuko asked Sokka after serving tea to everyone.

"The invasion failed and it was my fault. Do you know where they would bring any war leaders?" Sokka asked looking at Zuko.

"Yes, the boiling rock, it's the Fire Nations top prison, it's impossible to escape." Said Zuko, he knew where this was going. "You don't have to prove yourself to your father I know he's happy with you, but if you decide otherwise then meet me up top at sunrise we will take my war balloon Appa will be too noticeable." Zuko then walked away from Sokka to his bedroom where he would sleep and wait for morning when he knew they were going to sneak into the boiling rock.

"I see your here." Zuko said when he heard Sokka's footsteps.

"Ya, I-"

"Had to do this, I know." Zuko said climbing aboard. "You coming?" He asked starting to untie the ropes holding the war balloon down. Sokka nodded and they were off. Zuko was heating the war balloon in an awkward silence.

"So, got something for Katara?" Sokka asked trying to start a conversation, but failing epically.

"Ya, is it that obvious?" He looked at Sokka worried.

"No, I actually didn't know until I overheard Toph and Suki talking about it." Sokka admited.

"Typical guys." Zuko said turning to the fire again. "They are always so blunt when it comes to romance." Zuko saw Sokka look offended.

"Hey, I wouldn't call me not romantic. I dated a moon spirit! And didn't you like go out with the sad girl?" Sokka asked?

Zuko laughed lightly. "Mai was the sad girls name and no, I didn't date her I used her as a cover up. And no I am not calling you a non romantic person (*1*) I am saying that guys can't read the mood even though it's playing right in front of them." Zuko said attending back to the flames.

"Oh..." He said looking away.

"And moon spirit. Ha, if kissed the painted lady(*2*)." Zuko said smirking at Sokka before he turned around hearing Sokka question him annoyed. Zuko just smirked the rest of the way there.

"The air around us is as hot as the air inside, we're going down!" Zuko said desperately, trying to keep the air craft, but it was inevitable, they were going down. The crash landing went pretty smoothly, well as smooth as a crash landing could get. Zuko and Sokka both survived, but the aircraft didn't.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked frantically seeing Sokka kicking their way out into the boiling water.

"I'm hiding any evidence." He said as he kicked the remaining pieces of the war ballon into the water.

"Well," Zuko said facing the huge prison he was always afriad he would come to, "there's no turning back now." Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get some uniforms, I stick out like a soar thumb and your..." Sokka covered his face.

"Ya, it's to obvious. Let's go." Zuko ran around the perimeter to find the secret way in his father had showed him when he was young. This was going to be fun...

"Hey where's Sokka and Zuko?" Toph yelled over Katara's training. Katara needed to bend off some steam she saw Zuko walk right past her this morning along with Sokka while she was getting her chi under control. zuko being here really had stressed her out.

"They went hunting to get some food, Aang your supposed to do 20 fire squats whenever a turtle toad croaks." Katara said not turning to face them, she heard Aang yawn.

"Oh..." Toph said. Right after a turtle frog croaked.

"Grr... How come you guys don't have homework?" Aang said getting up to do some fire squats. Katara wanted to shout out at Aang tell him she had to be able to survive not killing Zuko, her mothers death anniversary was coming...

"Okay so the game plan is find your Dad and escape, but escaping is the question." Sokka said to Zuko as they walked down the hallway.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Zuko yelled in a whisper looking at Sokka. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He asked shaking his head.

"I-" Sokka begun.

"Chitsang(*3*), you didn't bow when I walked across." Said a guard.

"That's not a rule." Said a very tall man.

"Fine." The guard turned away and started to walk until suddenly a whip off fire came from his hand. Chitsang jumped on it bending it out.

"No fire bending Chitsang. You!" the guard pointed at Sokka. "Help me take him to the cooler." Sokka nodded and whispered to Zuko quickly.

"Meet me in the courtyard at noon." Then walked to help the guard.

"Anything?" Sokka asked Zuko after Zuko had told him about the lounge.

"No war prisoners like your father." Zuko said. Sokka sighed and looked out into the yard. "You shouldn't worry we got in here we could escape too." Sokka then perked up.

"This trip wasn't useless, look it's Suki!" Sokka ran away quickly before Zuko could stop him.

"I guess he has a right." Zuko smirked as he felt the small gemstone in his pocket he chased after Sokka.

"Help me I think this isn't a real guard!" The lady guard shouted as she shouted at Sokka to help get Zuko off of her, what could he do? He walked up and helped her put Zuko in jail.

"Hello Zuko." Mai said from the door way. "I'm glad to see your alive." She said with the same unemotional voice.

"Mai..." That's all Zuko could say, he knew she could kill him, especially now, he didn't want to say anything wrong.

"I thought we were going steady. I guess you really did hate me."

"No, I don't hate you, I just don't _love_ you." He said trying not to be mean when he knew exactly how it sounded.

"Well that makes me feel peachy." Mai said anger dripping from her voice. "Now then, what's this the guards found in your pocket?" Mai held up a blue and red rock attached together. The blue rock was in the shape of a large cresent moon in the middle was a small burning flame.

"That's..."

"I here you hatching that escape plan." Chitsang said jumping up over the railing.

"Where not hatching an escape plan we're hatching... um... eggs?" Sokka said Zuko sighed.

"Fine, but if I'm not in, I'll report this to the warden." Chitsang said.

"Fine your in."

"Is that your father?" Zuko asked.

"If it isn't then this was useless." Sokka said and sure enough his father was the last person out of the trailer. "Dad..."

_**I am the buisiest girl every sorry really overdue and so i want reviews I also want to know if i should create a sequel, it would be called Mai's Revenge, but it's kind of like a complete different story, i want your opinion on it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Wow, one review, I know I got stuff like story alerts, but i would love a review or two, this story is a success for me and i'm not complaining just stating (n btw my p is not working so well so it the word has a p n is missing it give me some credit) I thank the _****_anonymous reader_**

_The Boiling Rock Part 2_

"That's him, that's my Dad." Sokka says smiling widely. Zuko sighed in relief until he heard the sound of a warning bell. "Oh no, the plan failed!" Sokka said in a shocked whisper, as if it wasn't obvious. They walked back into the jail as fast as possible hoping not to get noticed, but it inevitably failed when Sokka was called up to the warden.

"What do you think is going on?" Suki asked distressed.

"I don't know, Suki. I don't know." Zuko said putting a comforting hand on Suki. She was distressed scared to lose Sokka, Zuko had only truly felt that once. Zuko sighed as they were ushered into their cells.

* * *

><p>"We have a plan." Sokka said as he ran over to the group in the courtyard.<p>

"A plan?" Chit-sang said from behind the group. "Who knew you could come up with one so quickly, what do you need?" He asked determined.

"A prison riot." Sokka said an almost evil smile written on his face.

"I can do that." Hakoda says, walking forward to push a guy to the ground. He smiled proudly.

"Hey what was that for?" The big guy said rubbing his back.

"What?" Hakoda took a step back shocked, "Don't you want to start a riot, punch back, something?" He asked urgently.

"No the guards say it's a bad thing to use my anger to hurt people." He quickly turned around away from Hakoda. Zuko slapped his face.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He said under his breathe.

"Not it's not." Chit-sang said as he walked up to a tiny guy and started throwing him u and down above his head. "Riot! Riot! Riot!" He shouted as the crowd began to fight.

"I must release my anger!" The big guy said pushing down a smaller guy.

Hakoda shrugged, "I give him props." He said admiring him.

"Well let's go!" Suki shouted as she began to run over the crowd of people.

"Come on we're gonna lose her!" Sokka shouted over the crowd, so they began to plow their way through running up stairs and over guards who were already knocked out. They were panting heavily when they got to the top, but their stood Suki with the warden in her grasp.

"You have one heck of a girl Sokka." Hakoda said, being the first one to catch his breathe.

"Ya, I know." Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka, he knew he was in love as well, but he wanted to get out of here.

"Come on, we got to go." He said guarding Suki's back as they walked towards their escape.

* * *

><p>"Cut the line!" The warden was screaming from the gondola.<p>

"Shut up!" Zuko screamed trying to fend off Azula while pushing the warden back into his place. It was a whole lot harder than it looked. The gondola jolted making everyone shake, they were really cutting the line.

"Let's go let these traitors die!" Azula said jumping off the gondola laughing as she did so, Ty Lee though flipped over Zuko tossing something at his feet.

"Good luck!" She screamed. Zuko thought Ty Lee was about to die because of that one statement when he noticed the gondola starting again.

"What's going on?" Zuko heard Sokka scream.

"Mai, she's saved us." Zuko said in slight awe. "Why would she do that?" As Zuko got into the retreating gondola he took the gem Ty Lee tossed at his feet.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking you traitors?" Azula was screaming at her ex-friends Ty Lee and Mai.<p>

"Azula, he might be a jerk, but I still love him any way, more than I fear you." Mai said staring Azula in the eye. "By the way, he has this thing for a water tribe girl, I think he's planning on marriage." Mai said taunting Azula. She heard Ty Lee gasp, knowing she was a sucker for romance novels.

"That traitor marrying a filthy swine! In jail with both of you, let them rot!" She began to scream in anger, but nothing could possibly hurt Mai any more, as long as she was with her friend she would be safe. without doing so purosfully though, Mai and Ty Lee just joined the rebellion.

Mai snickered.

* * *

><p>"Um, thank you for helping my family come back together." Hakoda told Zuko on their way back from the jail, Zuko smiled.<p>

"It's the least I could do." He said truthfully. He didn't want to look into his eyes afraid to see distrust, but heard some words come out of his mouth that shocked Zuko.

"Katara would love to know you helped with this; it would mean the world to her." Hakoda patted Zuko on the shoulder in a father like manner which he wasn't used too. "I hope she doesn't try and kill you before you get a chance to tell her though."

They laughed for a little whiling having quick chats about the weather, the war, normal stuff until Zuko's curiosity got the best of him.

"I know Katara's necklace belonged to her mother, but what is it?" He asked, he was not familiar with the water tribe's ways so he didn't want to dishonor them or something. He fingered the gem in his pocket.

"It's the necklace I used to as Katara's mother to marry me." He laughed a bit at the memory. "It was an amazing day..." he said a slight tear coming from his eye, but he whipped it away quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Zuko said too quickly, Hakoda raised an eye brow, but did not push the subject.

"Guys, were here!" Sokka said with so much excitement it annoyed Zuko, but he understood Sokka's eagerness.

"So, what did you get, and why are you here in a war balloon?" He heard Katara ask playfully.

"We got the meat of friendship and family." Sokka said stepping aside to show Suki and their father. Chit-sang stepped out awkwardly and just left.

"Dad!" Katara jumped and hugged him. Zuko felt a small smile tug at his lips as he saw Hakoda's mouth moving, Katara looked shocked then nodded a quick thanks at Zuko.

"Way to go, sparky." Toph said hitting him in the side, Zuko laughed a little.

**_REVIEW OR I WILL COME AND FEMALE DOG SLAP EVERY ONE OF YOU!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_HEY SOME PEOPLE REVIEWED, I DO LOVE TO SEE PEOPLE READ MY STORY, BUT I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! THIS IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE OF ATLA EVER!_**

_The Southern Raiders_

The gang sat around the pit from last nights fire eating a breakfast. Everyone was full of laughs and excitement. Yesterday Zuko and Sokka had brought home Hakoda and Suki from the jail and everything felt like bliss. Why couldn't it stay like that?

_Boom_

The ceiling began to crumble and a hug rock was falling down on, "Katara!" Zuko shouted as he jumped and grabbed her pulling her away from the falling rock.

"What was that for?" She asked agitated. Zuko was shocked.

"I just saved you from a falling rock!" He shouted pointing at the rock next to them.

"I don't need your saving!" She said getting up from under Zuko and putting their stuff on Appa.

"Zozo(*1*), come out and play!" Zuko heard the taunting cry of his sister Azula.

"Go into the tunnel, I think this is a family issue." He said stepping forward into the clearing. "Azula! What are you doing here?" he shouted at her face on top of the war balloon.

"Me? I'm here to celebrate becoming an only child!" A shrill laugh escaped her mouth as she fired some blue flames at Zuko's face. He jumped onto the war balloon and began to fight his sister- no she was not his sister- she was his enemy.

* * *

><p>"Appa doesn't want to go into the tunnel again, you guys go!" Aang shouted. Over the explosions.<p>

"No Aang, we've been through a lot together we're not giving up now." Sokka said Suki and Katara both nodded. Katara and Sokka then ran up to their father for a quick goodbye.

"I will so you both soon." He said to Sokka and Katara. "And don't hate on the Fire Prince Katara, I gave him my blessing." He began to laugh at Katara's face.

"Father this is no time to be making jokes." She said annoyed. Hakoda had gotten quiet again and then said to Katara.

"He isn't that bad, just forgive him." And then he left.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Azula were in the heat of battle, Zuko could tell Azula was slightly nervous, he had improved from training with the Avatar, and from avoiding fatal blows from Katara, but he wasn't expecting what came next. Azula had tripped him up, he was falling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zuko!" Katara screamed from Appa. She saw him falling, but then just before he was out of her sight he grabbed onto a rope from the bottom of the air craft.<p>

"Ah, is this Zozo's little girl friend?" Azula asked getting her full attention on Katara. "Don't worry, I'll kill you too so you could live together in heck!" She said before firing some of her blue flames at them. Katara quickly whipped out her water.

"Girlfriend!" She shrieked. Attacking Azula, who moved away, but Katara wasn't trying to kill her, not yet.

"What are you waiting for peasant!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How 'bout your death?" Zuko shouted as he knocked Azula off the war balloon, he was falling again, but this time the gang was there to catch him.

"Is she...?" Zuko asked as he saw his enemy fall, but she did not die. She had barley saved herself. Zuko sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Here should be fine." Aang said landing Appa on an island with rocks and a huge plateau area. They all hoped off and started to unpack. Sokka lit a fire and passed out tea and food.<p>

"To Zuko, for saving our butts, who knew he would be the good guy one day." he said raising his glass everyone (minus Katara cheered).

"If you want, I could chase you around, try and capture you." Zuko said jokingly.

"Ha, ha." Katara laughed annoyed as she walked away. Zuko went after her.

"Oh, Romeo." Toph said taking a sip of her tea.

Katara was standing in a grass field looking at the almost full moon in longing. Zuko walked up behind her and asked lightly, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I just wish you would leave! The fire nation has done terrible things and I will _never _forgive you until you bring my mother back!" She said bumping into his shoulder as she left.

* * *

><p>"You look terrible, why were you waiting out here all night?" Katara asked brushing her hair, trying to hide her blush, which she was very annoyed at.<p>

"I know who killed your mother, I could take you two him." Katara stopped what she was doing, dropping the brush to turn and see his face completely serious.

"Give me a minute to pack some stuff and we'll leave." She said walking into the tent with a fire in her eyes Zuko had not seen since the first time he stepped foot in the air temple. Katara packed her things quickly, small unnoticed tears dripping from her eyes. "I will avenge you mother." A tear had slide down from her cheek as it feel on the bag. "I promise."

"You ready, we have to go before Aang notices, I've left a letter by his tent and everything. Come on" He said sticking his hand out to help her up on Appa, but she ignored it and hoped on without his help. "Let's go." he said attaching their stuff to Appa's saddle so it wouldn't come off.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Zuko shook Katara awake, she shivered a little as she woke. She looked at him then ran to the edge of Appa.<p>

"That's the sign, those are the people that took my mother away." Katara said recognizing the sign. Getting in was the easy part, just freezing a couple of guards, knocking them off the boat. it was when they reached the door when Katara had felt all of her anger bubble up. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I am here for you remember that." Zuko said pushing her aside. "They will most likely throw fire at us first, I will protect you, you freeze and attack." Zuko said before turning around and knocking the door down. Everything had happened perfectly. "Look her in the eye and tell me you don't recognize her?" he asked as he felt the leader fall to the floor.

"What's happening to me?" He asked. Zuko looked around to see Katara focused on the body in front of her. Zuko looked outside. The full moon was there. It must have given her unlimited power. His eyes glittered with admiration and not the fear Katara thought she would see.

"It's not him." She said before letting go.

"If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" Zuko asked.

"You're talking about Yon Rha! he retired four years ago! He lives with his mother!" Zuko dropped the guy and walked out.

"Come on, we're still on his tail." He said.

"I'll fly you sleep." Katara said. Zuko nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Rest." He said prying her from Appa's reins as he woke up. "You'll need some sleep before we face him." Zuko lied her down and put a blanket on her. She mumbled a thanks as she fell asleep facing away from him. "That was amazing, what you did, don't feel ashamned about it." Zuko said knowing full well it was bothering her.<p>

"I know, I used it on the wrong man though, you don't know how it feels when your mad, how it feels to have their blood, their body, their movements in the palm of your hand? That side of you grows when you use it." she said still not facing him. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Just know that power you showed back there, it stunned me and I wouldn't have cared if you had done anything, the bastard would have deserved it." He saw her smile, which warmed his heart before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"She was protecting me!" Katara yelled as she stopped the rain and launched it at Yon Rha. Zuko thought she was going to do it, in some ways he hoped she did, but she didn't kill him. "i will never be like you, you filthly pig, how do you live with yourself?" Katara asked walking away. Zuko kicked the guy in the gut before walking over to Katara's side, he saw her crying. Before she could get on Appa he hugged her, let her cry on her shoulder.<p>

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I wasn't strong enough to kill him." She said bluntly not pulling away from his embrace.

"No, you were stronger than him, that's why he is still alive." Zuko said. She looked up at him, he whipped away her tears and nodded. They had stayed in that embrace until like the rain, her tears had stopped falling (*2*).

* * *

><p>"I will never forgive him, but I will forgive you." Katara said talking to Aang then looking at Zuko to give him a hug he was not expecting. She then let go, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said before she walked away.<p>

**1) I SPELLED IT RIGHT!**

**2) Bruno Mars, _It Will Rain._**

****REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

**_ALMOST NO REVIEWS! ARE YOU SERIOUS! I JUST WANT A REVIEW A CHAPTER, THAT'S ALL, JUST 1 PLEASE! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE EFFING PLAYS! HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD SEE THIS IF IT WAS LIVE!_**

_The Ember Island Players_

_"_Guys look!" Sokka said breaking an awkward conversation on Aang teaching Zuko how to dance. Sokka unrolled a poster on it read _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _"Let's see it, come on it's a play all about us!" Zuko groaned getting an annoyed look from Sokka.

"My mother used to take me to those, they were terrible and completely untrue!" He said just to ignored by everyone else so in the end, no matter how much Zuko protested, they went.

* * *

><p>"What could be in it?" Asked the terribly fat and ugly version of Katara on stage. Zuko looked over to the girl sitting to his right, her face was in a stern frown which almost made him want to laugh.<p>

"You put this up for yourself." He said putting his hands up with defeat when she glared at him with a firing passion. He wanted to laugh, but held himself back when he heard some of the worst words possible.

"Uncle, I must capture the Avatar, your so fat and useless, why are you not interested in helping me? (*1*)" It was him, hair a complete mess and ... HIS SCAR WAS ON THE WRONG SIDE! Now it was his time to laugh at Katara.

That's how it went for a while, glaring at each other when they laugh at you. It was like that until the cave came up. Zuko and Katara blushed and cringed and everyone was staring down at the actors, they wanted to barf, it didn't happen at all like how they portrayed it.

"Zuko..." The actress said touching his scar, the actor shied away as he sat in a corner. "I could heal that you know?" She knelled over him and grabbed his hand from behind.

"This is so gross..." Sokka said imagining his sister doing that.

"What's happening I can't see?" Toph asked. Zuko and Katara both shook their heads in disgust Aang walked out. After Katara healed Zuko it ended in a complete make out scene, kind of gross as well, it wasn't the sweet moment they shared, thank the SPIRITS it was intermission!

"That was terrible!" Katara said. "I'm not that preachy am I?" She asked, but no one said anything. "Okay, but we can agree, THAT THING did NOT happen (*2*)!" Katara said seeing everyone glaring at Zuko. They seemed to lighten up a little.

"But you have to admit this guy has done his research, it might be hard, but what's up there is true." After multiple arguments everyone split up.

"This is terrible." Zuko said to himself, but Toph heard him.

"No it's not. I mean what's so bad?" She asked sitting down next to Zuko.

"Uh, this is taking ALL the mistakes in my life and shoving them in my face." Toph signed.

"Don't take it that way, your Uncle stills loves you, I talked to him about it and well, he was following you; making sure your life was ok." Toph stopped and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks and what was that for?" He asked.

"That's how I show affection." She said looking away Zuko nodded as a boy came running down the hallway pretending to be Aang.

"That's a great ZUko costume, but your missing the scar!" The kid (*3*)said before leaving.

"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" Zuko yelled before pulling up his hood.

* * *

><p>"Aang it didn't happen like that!" Katara yelled. She blushed. "It happened in much more detail!"<p>

"WHAT!" He yelled, thinking the worst.

"No the kiss was sweet and he twirled me around... WAIT EW I DID NOT DO THAT!" She yelled after realizing what he meant. He sighed in releif. "But, you should be worried about how they are playing your crush as a guy! Admit it!" Katara said teasing Aang as the blush appeared on his face.

"Well Toph's not that masculine." He sighed in defeat as Katara pushed him back inside.

"We need to figure you two out." Katara said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Okay then so they went through everything up to the invasion, OH LOOK, here it is." Sokka said pointing to the stage. They had all ocme face to face with Zuko though at the end, his hair was trimmed, but STILL on the wrong side of his face was the scar.<p>

"I'm joining you!" He said, the cast all nodded as Katara ran up to hug Zuko, their letters to each other were worse than the cave... That's when Katara, the real one, heard Zuko try and stiffle a laugh. SHe raised an eyebrow questionably.

"That" he said pointing to the stage, "Is not how it happened." That's when Katara remembered what actually happened and began to laugh.

"Well, plays over." Sokka said standing up.

"No it's not." Suki said pulling him down.

"It's not! Then this must be... THE FUTURE!" He said his face shocked as everyone was quiet as they payed attention to what would happen in the play.

"The commet has arrived; you are too late!" The actor Firelord shriek as they began to fight, Aang inevitably dying. Katara and Zuko's deaths, minus Aang's, were the only ones shown. When Zuko died Katara was in dispair and Azula saved her from it by killing her too, perfect.

They walked out of the theater and to their 'secret lair' depressed. "That play was terrbile." Zuko said when they entered the home.

"Yes, it was." Everyone agreed.

**1 I don't remember the exact line give me credit!**

**2 You kno what I mean**

**3Love that kid**


	15. Chapter 15

**this story is growing older... I'M SO PROUD!**

_Sozin's Comet Part 1_

"Come on scream like a lion turtle!" Zuko was commanding Aang, who could not scare a fly.

"ROAR!" Aang yelled making his feeble attempt from before better. Zuko nodded in approval.

"Better, but-" Zuko was cut off by Katara.

"Who wants watermelon juice? (*1*)" Katara said holding out a cup to Aang who tried running at it. Zuko grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"You're not done training." Zuko said aggressively pulling him back.

"Aw, lighten up Zuko. I think I know what we should have!" Sokka said jumping up pointing one finger into the sky. "A BEACH PARTY!" everyone cheered in agreement, completely ignoring Zuko's voice of reason.

Katara; surfing the waves with the wind in her hair felt perfectly calm. A sanctuary in the sea where she felt she could be forever away from life's troubles, but with no such luck. When she had come back to shore everyone was in a worried frenzy. "What happened?" She asked.

"Zuko went crazy and destroyed my sand sculpture of Suki..." He paused for a second. Toph screamed a little frustrated.

"HE'S ALSO ATTACKING AANG! Katara help me!" Toph said running to shore, fear in her usually stern voice. Katara nodded chasing after her with some sea water.

"Come on! Is that all you got!" Zuko yelled from the house. That's when he was launched out of the house roof. Toph then hit him with a stone, after feeling the tree shake with him in it.

"Ouch, what the heck!" he screamed when he hit the ground with a loud thump.

"What the heck's with use, what the heck's with you!" Toph screamed trying to hit him again, Katara holding her back.

"What's wrong with me! I'm training Aang on sneak attacks, preparing him for the comet while you're having a beach party!" He yelled angrily. Everyone went silent. "What?" He still asked angrily.

"We we're planning to wait after the comet to attack the Fire Lord." Aang said.

"What? I can't believe it. I knew I should have told you..." Zuko said more to himself.

"What?" Katara asked taking a step forward.

"My father had invited me to a war meeting, I sat at his right hand as he told everyone of his plans to destroy the Earth Kingdom. He plans to use the enhanced power of the comet to burn the fire nation to the ground." He said.

"Well, THAT would have been helpful." Toph was the first person to speak Aang was shocked.

"Still planning to kill the Fire Lord before the comet is over." Aang shook his head no.

"Well, looks like we're getting the band back together!" Sokka shouted cheerfully. "Air, water, earth, fire." He said pointing at everyone when he said there nation. He paused and grabbed Suki handing her multiple leaves that look like a fan. He also grabbed a long leaf that looked like a sword and continued. "Fan and sword!" The leaf sword slumped down.

"Alright, Aang know that you won't have to do this alone." Katara said, getting everyone into a group hug. "You too, Zuko." Sh said pointing out that Zuko wasn't there. He walked tentatively forward and into the group. That's when Appa jumped on them crushing them all.

* * *

><p>"Alright Zuko and Katara, you two will run up the left side while Suki and I will run up the center leaving plenty of room for Aang to come in on the right side and BLAM!" Sokka said crossing out the target circle. "Killing the Melon Lord."<p>

"What about me?" Toph asked annoyed.

"You are the Melon Lord's army." Sokka said.

"So I get to throw flaming rocks at you guys? SWEET!" Toph fist pumped.

* * *

><p>"MUHAHAHAHAHA(*2*) I AM THE MELON LORD!" Toph laughed maniacally as everyone was in their places. She first sent people on Zuko and Katara taken down easily with their backs to each other, making Zuko smirk.<p>

"What was that for?" Katara asked killing another rock soldier.

"I just find it funny we make a good team." He said kicking the head off one that was about to take down Katara making her glare. She continued to run up the hill. "NO THANK YOU!" He yelled at her sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"TOPH THAT ALMOST HIT ME!" He heard Sokka yell out in annoyance.

"WHO IS THIS TOPH YOU SPEAK OF? I AM THE MELON LORD!" Toph yelled.

_Great, she's gone __insane_, is what Zuko thought after hearing her laugh again. They continued running though and he saw Aang leaping at the Melon Lord, but he stopped.

"Aang, by now you would be dead! Why didn't you finish him off?" Sokka asked annoyed. Aang did not reply so Sokka cut the head off of the Melon Lord causing it to make a splat sound as it hit the ground. Aang cringed as Toph put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"LOOK!" Katara screamed. "ZUKO AS A BABY!" Everyone but Zuko and Aang laughed. "Jeez you could lighten up." Katara said putting down that poster.<p>

"That's not me... that's my Father." Zuko said calmly getting a disgusted face from everyone.

"But... he looks so innocent..." Katara said.

"Well that innocent baby turned into an evil man." Zuko said.

"Well, he wasn't evil as a child." Aang said.

"Are you actually defending him?" He asked annoyance dripping from his voice.

"No! But, everyone has a chance... don't they?" Aang said.

"You're going to have to kill this man-"

"I don't want to. Don't pretend you know how I feel about this, killing someone goes against everything I believe in. If you can come up with an alternative way for me to defeat the Fire Lord I'd love to hear it!" Aang yelled walking out.

"Aang..." Katara said as she went to go comfort Aang with Toph, but Zuko grabbed Katara by the hand and pushed back Toph.

"He needs some time alone." Zuko said going to sit down. Katara nodded and sat down with him followed by Toph.

* * *

><p>Aang walked down to the beach, as if something was calling him to the Island he saw in front of him. He swam out to see, with nothing but momo and fell asleep on the island.<p>

The island began to swim away.

**1)Don't hate me if it's not watermelon juice! I don't feel like looking it up!**

**2) If I laughed like Toph is there I would break down into a coughing fit and fall down the hill, please review if you would do the same thing.**


	16. Chapter 16

wow i need to update this... well i only have one request and that is to get over 60 reviews please! and sorry about the story mix up hehe im a spaz

_Sozin's Commit Part 2_

"June..." Zuko said pointing his finger at the girl he knew could help them track Aang.

"Hey I remember her. She helped you hunt us down." Sokka said remembering how he confronted her the first time.

"Yeah, back to the good old times." Zuko said so monotonically it was hard to tell if he were serious or being sarcastic.

"Look isn't it Mr. Pouty? Where's your creepy grandpa?" June asked taking a sip of her tea.

"He's my Uncle and he's not here." Zuko said. Without a second of silence in between June looked back down at her tea.

"See you've worked things out with your girlfriend." She said slyly causing Katara and Zuko to blush deep red and started yelling back at her how they were not dating, causing everyone else in the group to snicker.

"Fine, fine. It was a joke." She said putting her cup back down.

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said continuing the conversation.

"Doesn't sound like a lot of fun." She said swirling around her drink.

"DOES THE END OF THE WORLD SOUND FUN?" Zuko shouted out of annouance to be pulled off the table by Katara.

"We'll give you what you want, just help us find him." She said sternly. June got up, whispering so only Katara could hear.

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" She smiled wickedly and said to the group, "I'll help you find him, I just need something of his." Before the water tribe girl could deny what she just said.

They walked outside to see Appa and Nyla growling at each other, but Appa ended up licking him as they became friends, or so it seemed. "Nyla..." June said throwing a steak at her pet shirshu. "Alright I need something of the Avatars." June said looking at the group.

"I've got his staff." Katara said giving it to June, who brought it up to the Nyla. Nyla walked around, sniffing the air and trees around the just to scratch at her nose.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked aggravated. Katara stepped forward next to him listening in on what was going on.

"It means you're friends gone." She said.

"Yeah, we know he's gone that's why we came here!" Toph said aggravated holding back the tears that have stopped streaming down her face since Aang had left.

"No I mean he's gone gone... he doesn't exist." She said to the group of kids that just starred back shocked.

Silent tears began to roll down Toph's face.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist is he... dead?" Sokka asked sighing with defeat.

"No, we'd find him if he were dead." June said as if she had this conversation hundreds of times. Katara walked away from where she stood next to Zuko to go and comfort Toph, who kept on pushing them away saying she was fine(*1*). "Oh well, real head scratcher, well I got to go-"

"Wait!" Toph said as June got on her shirshu. "If you can't help us find Aang, being the useless human you are, you could at least help us find someone else." Toph said motioning to Zuko.

"I'll be back with a sample." Zuko said nodding to Toph.

"You kept your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked grossed out.

"It is kind of sweat." Toph and Katara said at the same time. The shirshu jumped forward sniffing the sandal before running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zuko said helping everyone get on Appa as fast as possible so they could follow June. They had followed the shirshu all the way to Ba Sing Se.

"Your Uncle should be near by, Nyla's getting twitchy. Take care." June said before running off. Zuko sighed before looking at the wall.

"We should rest here tonight." Zuko said starting to unload their stuff when Katara stopped him.

"You're right it is late, but we don't need to unpack we can sleep on Appa." She said shyly pointing to Sokka and Suki who were already asleep. She then pushed Appa slightly causing him to fully lie down as she lied on his legs. zuko sighed and lied down next to her falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up when he felt the fire burn around him. He found himself sleeping next to Katara. The fell off of Appa together when he jolted away, taking everyone else with him. Everyone stood in a fighting stance as they saw the old men that surrounded them. Katara brightened up a little.<p>

"Why are we surrounded by old people?" Toph asked annoyed.

"These aren't old people, these are great masters!" Katara said, a little giggle in her voice making Zuko smile slightly. "Pakku!" Katara said bowing down, her master bowed back smiling a little.

"It is respectful to bow down to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" He asked wearing one of the biggest smiles Zuko has seen. Katara smiled and jumped at him along with Sokka. Zuko listened in and heard that it was a batrothal necklace on Maka's neck. He assumed it belonged to her mother and given to her when she died, seeing how she always touched it whenever she talked about her mother. Zuko blushed slightly, thinking about the rock he carved for her thinking it would be a sign of ally ship. Thank the spirits he didn't give that to her.

"This was Aangs first firebending teacher." Katara said motioning to him. Zuko nodded as he bowed to Aang's first firebending teacher.

"Jeong-Jeong." The older man said bowing along with Zuko.

"Wait how do you all know each other?" Suki asked after everyone was reunited with each other.

"All old people know each other you should know that." King Bumi(*2*) said laughing a little.

"We are part of an ancient organization that transcends the four nations." Master Piandao said explaining for King Bumi.

"The White Lotus." Zuko finished off making everyone look at him shocked.

"THAT'S THE ONE!" King Bumi said holding up a finger.

"We heard that the world was out of order from a grand member of the White Lotus, your Uncle." Master Pakku said looking at Zuko.

"Well that's who we're looking for!" Toph said taking a step forward. The other members of the White Lotus nodded theur heads motioning for them to follow.

"WAIT!" King Bumi said jumping out of no where. "Someone is missing from your group, Someone very important..." He said looking around and walking straight up to Sokka. "Where's momo?" He asked literally nose to nose with Sokka.

"He's gone... and so is Aang..." Sokka said nervously.

"Oh well, as long as they are with each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." King Bumi said with a sigh as he walked away from Sokka. "Let's go!" He said jumping up in the air like a super hero.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are. Welcome to old people camp." King Bumi said pointing to the tents that were hidden from the rock wall.<p>

"Where- where is he?" Zuko asked Master Piandoa.

"He's in there, Prince Zuko." He said pointing to a tent with a huge White Lotus symbol on it in the center of the camp (*3*). Zuko nodded and sighed before walking up to the tent. He stayed there starring at it for a few seconds, he then sat down.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked sitting down next to him.

"No, I'm not okay." Zuko said turning his head to the side. "He hates me I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him." He said unable to look into the caring eyes he knew he'd see. "I can I even face him?" He asked more to himself.

"Zuko..." Katara said caringly. She put her right hand on his shoulder and used her left to tilt his head so he looked directly at her. "You're sorry for what you did right?" Zuko nodded sorrow written in his amber eyes(*4*). "Then he'll forgive you he will." Slightly blushing she kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the shoulder. "Go tell him how you feel, you'll do great." She said standing up and walking away. With the words Katara had just said still in his mind he stood up and entered the tent.

"Uncle..." Zuko said, but was answered by his uncle's snores. Zuko laughed a little to himself before sitting down and watching his uncle sleep.

* * *

><p>Uncle Iroh woke the next day hearing someone breathing next to him. He slowly sat up in his bed realizing who it was. "Uncle... I am so sorry. I know you might have different feelings seeing me here, but I just have to tell you that I am so, so sorry." Zuko said looking up and feeling the tears sting his eyes. He looked up at his Uncle hoping to see some reaction from him, whether it be love or hatred. He was pulled into a tight hug by his Uncle surprising him. "How can you forgive me so easily?" He asked shocked. "I thought you'd be furious with me."<p>

"I was never angry with you." Uncle finally spoke. "I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way, but it seems you have found it again." Uncle pulled back to smile at Zuko.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, you're the only person who is able to defeat the father lord-"<p>

"Firelord!" Toph said stopping Zuko mid sentence.

"Yeah, that's what I said." He said looking at Toph then at his Uncle. "We need you to come with us."

"No Zuko, it won't turn out well." Uncle said putting down his breakfast.

"You can beat him, and we'll be there to help." Zuko said motioning to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Uncle shook his head.

"You must fight this battle on your own. History will see this as a brother fighting another brother for power. The Avatar must defeat the Firelord and when he does you must be there to take his place. We need a new leader Zuko and that must be you." Zuko nodded his head understanding what his Uncle meant.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't... doesn't come back?" Toph asked as if it were a swear word, as if it should never be spoken.

"Sozin's Commit is arriving and our destinies are coming to an end. Aang will face the Firelord. When I was a boy, I had a vision I would take Ba Sing Se. Little did I know I would take it from the Fire nation and give it to the Earth Kingdom to be free again."

"So, that's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus..." Sukki said pointing to the old masters.

Uncle nodded turning to Zuko. "You must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls you can regain the throne and restore balance to the world, but be warned. Azula will not give it up so easily." Uncle said.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said.

"Not alone." Uncle said all to seriously. "You'll need help." Uncle nodded to the group, Zuko smiled knowing exactly who would want to help him beat Azula in a fight.

"You're right... Katara? How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Katara's head shot up at the offer. He face twisting into an evil grin.

"It would be my pleasure." She said happily.

"What about us, what's our destiny today?" Sokka asked unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"What do you think it is?" Uncle asked knowing the answer already.

"We must stop the airship fleet... even if Aang's not here." Sokka said grabbing Toph by the shoulder.

"That means if Aang does face the Fire Lord." Toph's head shot up in determination. "We'll be there for him." She said pounding her fist into her hand.

Uncle smiled as the White Lotus helped the group set up to where they needed to go. Everyone looked at each other one last time, not knowing what the outcome would be. "Goodbye General Iroh, good luck." Katara said after climbing on Appa to sit next to Zuko.

"Goodbye everyone. Today destiny is our friend... I know it." He said to the group before they split up to finally end this war.

_wow long chapter lots of Zutara... next chapters gonna be worse! ;D_

_1) Ik toph is a little OOC but i thought i should add that_

_2) I checked that's how you spell his name_

_3) I am a HUGE Death The Kid fan from Soul Eater, so ya i had to add the center part_

_4) still on the soul eater topic i was writing this wen i realized death the kid and zuko have VERY similair eye color... just saying_


	17. Chapter 17

**_*searches around frantically until I find a reader* PLEASE JUST THREE REVIEWS! IT'S ALL I WANT* shakes reader violently then crumbles to the floor* just three reviews!* curled around the readers foot whimpering and just preying for reviews*_**

_Sozin's Comet Part 3_

"Don't worry about your sister, we can take her." Katara said grabbing Zuko's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze hoping to reassure him. She had noticed Zuko slightly shaking the entire time, she thought it was just nerves of facing his sister.

"I know we can handle Azula... i'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't show up... what if he loses?" Zuko asked terror in his eyes as he looked at Katara.

"He will come, Zuko and Aang won't lose." Katara tried to say although she knew her voice was wavering.

* * *

><p>"We got to get on that airship!" Toph screamed as she launched them in the air. Lucky for Toph, they landed safely on the airship and were now going through the halls. Soon they were at the main room. <em>The least we could do for Aang is take out the airship, <em>Toph thought touching her chest where her heart was. She then knocked on the door and ran in. She easily took out the crew. "That's how you do it." She said, cockily signaling them to come in.

"Good job, now take the wheel." Sokka said.

"Sure let the blind girl drive!" Toph said sarcastically.

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka said as Toph let out a small oh...

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Suki asked after getting the wheel. Sokka raised his finger signaling them to be quite. He cleared his voice and spoke into a phone which let his voice speak out over the entire airship.

"Attention, everyone please report to the bomb deck immediately, we have a special someone's birthday we need to celebrate!" He said ending his announcement. He then turned to Suki and said, "get us closer to the water." Toph laughed.

"And I thought Aang was the only one who could do stupid impressions." She said trying to hide her nerves under her usual attitude. Sokka floored (*1*) the war balloon to try and catch up to the Fire lord. Sokka kept looking through his telescope at the Fire lord for a couple more minutes before he sighed in defeat and kicked the wall. "We're not going to catch up..." He said.

"What just happened...?" Suki asked Sokka as they witnessed the main air ship fall in a heap of flames.

"It's Aang! He's back!" Sokka screamed triumphantly. Toph smiled, _he's back..._ was all she was able to think.

"Kick his butt twinkle toes..." She said to herself.

"GO AANG! AIRBENDING SLICE!" Sokka screamed then stopped himself. "Airbending slice... that's it!" Sokka said looking at everyone else. "War balloon slice!" They began to fly back in line with everyone else. (*2*) "Come on we got to get to the top of this ship fast!" Sokka said kissing Suki quickly before running off to the top with Toph. Toph wore a slight from on her face, she had never gotten to tell Aang to be safe... to live for her... she left him nothing.

* * *

><p>"I now crown you Fire lord..." The sage began to say, but stopped.<p>

"Do it already!" Azula said annoyed at the sage. No one was here to watch her become Fire lord, no one to cheer her on, no one wanted her as Fire lord, she knew that but didn't care. That's when she heard the bison.

"Sorry, but your not going to become Fire lord today." Zuko said jumping off Appa. "I am." He said glaring down his sister. Katara stayed on Appa ready with water at her side in case Azula tried anything.

"Ah ha ha, your hilarious." Azula said getting up. That's what really ticked Katara off. She jumped off of Appa and stood by Zuko's side, she wore the same glare.

"And your going down." Katara added fist clenched, Zuko pulled her back before she did anything stupid. The sage was about to continue the ceremony when Katara stuck her hand up.

"Wait..." She said taking off her cloak. "You want to be Fire lord, fine! Let's settle this, just you and me." She said an insane tone to her voice. "Agni Ki(*3*)!" Her grin grew in size.

"Your on." Zuko said fists clenched. This was when Katara looked at Zuko with shock evident on her face.

"Zuko she knows she can't take both of us that's why she is signaling you out. I won't let you fight on your own." She said grabbing his hand.

"Something's off about her... I know it. I can take her and this way no one else needs to get hurt." He said facing Katara. She had a small tear on her face. He kissed it away. "Watch me." He said walking away preparing to fight Azula. What he didn't know though, was Azula saw the secret kiss. They got into their places.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." Azula said tauntingly.

"No your not." Katara watched as Azula fired first. Katara stood by the rivers where she felt her safest. if anything got out of hand she'd be ready. The flames were incredibly large, there was no doubt in her mind that the comet gave Fire benders such great power.

"Good luck Aang." She said with a small laugh. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she felt she had to say it anyway.

The battle continued, Azula's aggression evident on her face. Azula was panting heavily while Zuko stayed calm and collected. Barely missing Zuko's attack she charged. Each time she threw flames at he, he always managed to stop them before they hit Katara.

"Interesting" She mumbled under her breathe as her assault continued. Be spinning around he had caused her to fall. She got up panting and so close to failure you could smell it on her.

"What? No lightning today?" He asked.

"Lightning? YOU WANT LIGHTNING YOU CAN HAVE LIGHTNING!" She screamed getting ready to fire at Zuko, but shifted her eyes at the last minute. She fired at Katara.

"NO!" Zuko shouted jumping in front of her.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed running towards him to try and heal him, just missing being hit by lightning again. "You evil witch!" Katara screamed at Azula who couldn't help but laugh and continue to attack Katara.

_**reviewwwwww *dies***_

__1) I don't know if you can floor a warship... I've never tried.

2) how did they learn to fly those things? I don't remember them ever reading a manual!

3) I am to lazy to look that up online so if it's spelled wrong I DON'T CARE!


	18. Chapter 18

**I've been waiting for this day my friends... so I thought why not let this chapter be published on the day The Legend of Korra is released? She better end up with a fire bender... just saying.**

_Sozin's Commit Part 4_

"Toph, metal bend the rudder so it's jammed in a turning position." Sokka instructed Toph as they on the top of the space ship. Toph nodded following Sokka's orders. After the war balloon had connected with the one next to it Sokka turned and smiled at Toph. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am you invented metal bending?"

"No, but you could mention it a little more." She said with a smile proud of herself. She knew this was going to help Aang. That's when she felt the hatch being opened. A Fire nation soldier came out. Zuko grabbed Toph and began to run as far away from him as possible. He ended up jumping off of the airship and slamming into one of the launch pads (*1*) of the war balloon. Toph was hanging off the edge and he felt a sharp pain in his legs.

"My leg!" He yelled in pain and annoyance. "Hang on!" He yelled to her as he saw Fire Nation troops come out at them. He threw boomerang at one and his sword at the other. He was going to miss that sword. This was when more troops came out at them.

"I don't think boomerang's coming back Toph..." He said sadly to the child that was slipping from his grip. "It looks like this is the end." He said. That's when a gain war balloon crashed into the one he was on.

"How did that happen, did boomerang come back?" Toph asked when she felt a war balloon under her feet again.

"No... Suki did!" Sokka said happily. Toph cringed slightly at the happiness in his voice. _It's okay,_ she thought, _when this is over you will get to see Aang, everything will be fine. _She started to doubt herself though when she thought of all of the heat that surrounded her. (*2*)

* * *

><p>So many flames. All Katara could see were flaming buildings... and Zuko injured in the middle of it all. She didn't want to believe that he could die, not yet. She was going to heal Zuko, she promised herself this. Tears brimming her eyes she ran at Zuko, she was so close when flames were shot in front of her. She ran as the insane laughter of Azula filled her ears. She began to sprint away from the flames and the fire that were constantly being launched at her.<p>

Zuko tried to get up, but could not move his body at all. He fell back down to the ground again clutching his chest. _Why must I be so weak now? _He asked himself as he saw Katara run.

"I'd really appreciate it if you let the family take care of little Zuzu if you don't mind." Azula said readying another bolt of lightening. She fired at Katara who was able to use her water bending to protect herself, but right afterwards more flames came her way. She was able to run and take cover behind a column. "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula laughed her insane laugh. Katara ran to a new column when the other was destroyed. She took water from the basin and threw it at the now empty roof. She looked around to find Azula chasing her.

Katara ran forward using her bending to make her move faster, but Azula was high on her tail. Katara ran off of her water wall and landed on top of a sewage pipe(*3*). In front of her were chains. "There you are filthy peasant!" Azula said angrily. Katara shot water at Azula causing her to land on top of the sewage pipe with Katara. When Azula stuck her hand at Katara to fire lightning, Katara froze them on the spot. The water from the sewage now held them in that position. Azula was looking around frantically when Katara blew out bubbles from her nose making the water possible to move in. She tied Azula down using the chains and pushed all of the water away. Katara breathed heavily as she adjusted the chains that binned Azula. She then ran over to Zuko. He cringed when she turned him over.

"It's going to be okay. If you weren't going to be okay I would hate myself." Katara said to him as she healed his wound. "I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me." She said smiling, tears brimmed her eyes as she saw her healing had worked.

"I would have done the same thing if I had a choice. Thank you." Zuko said sitting up from his wound. Katara stopped him halfway up. "Katara?" Zuko asked. She closed her eyes then launched at his face. She had finally kissed him(*4*). His smile reached every corner of his face when they had parted.

"Know I would have done the same for you. I think I should be thanking you." She smiled back at him blushing slightly. She helped him up to the sound of his sisters angry screams of defeat. Zuko held her close to himself.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID IT!" Sokka screamed as he came off of the war balloon. "YOU WERE ALL LIKE BOMB POW..." While Sokka was making his weird hands movements and gestures Toph ran up and hugged Aang. He hugged her back. Suki went to examine the Fire lord. "AND THE FIRE LORD WAS LIKE..." Sokka made an attempt at a coughing chocking noise.

"Did you...you know... finish the job?" She asked pointing at him.

"I'm still alive." He said coldly Suki who immediately backed away. Aang felt Toph slightly tense in his arms.

"I learned of another way to defeat him and restore balance... I took his bending away." Aang said, arm still slung around a blushing Toph. Sokka hopped over to Suki who held him up.

"Who taught you that?" Toph asked.

"A giant lion turtle." Aang said making her laugh slightly.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." She said shaking her head.

"Well look at you buster." Sokka said standing in front of him. "Now that your fire bending's gone I guess we should call you the loser lord!" He pointed his finger in his face.

"I am the Phoenix King." He said before falling to the ground.

"Sorry to offend you King of getting his butt woped(*5*)." Toph said hitting her hand to her fist.

"Yeah. How about king of the guys... who... lose alot?" Toph sighed and stuck her hand up towards Sokka.

"Leave the nick-names to use sweetheart." Toph said. Aang smiled and hugged Toph closer. The war was finally over.

**EPILOGUE**** NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**1) I don't know what to call the things that jut out from the war balloons... you know where the fire benders launcher fire...**_

___**2) In previous episodes Toph was able to feel the heat of the flames... just saying**_

___**3) I, yet again, don't know what to call where Katara had got the water from so I called it a sewage pipe...**_

___**4) How many of you had a spazzem when Katara finally kissed Zuko? Anyone? Be honest I am an obsessive reader like you!**_

**_5) I don't know how to spell that.. it's like getting your but kicked... yeah_**


	19. Chapter 19

**I guess I've let you all wait for this long enough. This is the almost official ending, if you want I could extend it to the future future unlike the actual series if I get enough reviews asking for it... I am so sad this story is over I had so much fun writing this... well enjoy (bows)**

_Epilogue _

"You need some help with that?" Katara asked as she noticed Zuko having trouble with his robe. He turned around seeing the water bender leaning on the door frame.

"That would be helpful." Katara smiled slightly before going up to him and helping with his robe. Before tying it she bended some water out of her bending pouch and healed it a little more.

"That should keep it from hurting until the end of the day." She said tying his robe and looking up at him. He smiled down at her kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Katara." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were going to have a visitor." Zuko backed away from Katara's embrace to see Mai.

"Mai! They let you out of jail?" He asked giving her a small hug. She returned it then backed away from the embrace.

"My Uncle pulled some strings and it does help when the new Fire Lord's one of your best-friends." Mai glanced at Katara and raised an eyebrow. "Is this the famous girl I've been hearing about?" She asked as she walked towards Katara.

"Yes, Mai this is Katara. Katara this is Mai one of my closest friends before we meet." He said introducing the two girls.

"I've meet Mai before." Katara said giggling to Zuko.

"I have also meet Katara before." Mai said with a small smile towards the girl. "It is a great relief not to fight you."

"The same goes for you Mai. Maybe we could become friends, since you don't have orders from Azula to kill me. I will leave you two alone and I will see the both of you after the ceremony." Katara said smiling.

"I would like that Katara." Mai said waving goodbye to the water bender.

"Do you hate me?" Zuko asked the moment Katara left. Mai looked to Zuko and shook her head no. She gave him a quick hug.

"I'm glad you decided to fall in love with her and not some crazy earth bending psycho path. She seems normal enough to get along with." Mai said smiling towards the door she had just walked out of.

"I am too." he said with a small smile. That's when Mai turned around poking his shoulder to emphasize each word.

"Don't ever let her go again! She's to good for you." Zuko smiled down at Mai.

"I'm glad you approve." He said teasingly.

"Don't forget to give her that stone lover boy! See you later!" She yelled exiting is room.

* * *

><p>Katara breathed in the Earth Kingdom air. She couldn't help but smile hearing everyone talk with so much happiness in their voice with the children laughing from inside the walls. The war was finally over. Here they were in Earth Kingdom clothes, staying in their old Earth Kingdom home. The town was clearly seen through the window as the sun began to set.<p>

The war was _finally _over.

Katara looked up when she felt someone else's presence. Sitting down next to her was Zuko, her official boyfriend since the war had ended a year ago(*1*). She leaned into him, smelling his usual scent of smoking wood, she had grown to love it. Zuko smiled down at her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Everyone was running around the small house, but Zuko and Katara who sat comfortable inside their own embrace.

Aang had become a fully realized Avatar, no doubt in anyone's mind that he could save the world again. His power of peace has spread throughout the world as well as Zuko's promise to form a strong bond between the four nations again. Katara was proud of the figure that has grown into a second brother to her.

Toph had become a world famous earth bending master in the past year. She is the new Dy lee leader and is training them to metal bend. She has become the strongest earth bending master and teacher in the world.

Mai and Ty Lee were let out of prison and were forgiven for their acts against the GAang(*2*). They were welcomed with open arms since their friendship seemed to blossom between Katara and Suki. Mai had long forgiven Zuko for 'dumping' her for Katara. She is now dating a Fire Nation citizen in which she would not tell the group saying they would stalk him.

Iroh, who insists Katara call him Uncle, was playing his favorite instrument for the group to listen too. He had become better than he had ever been before the war and his music filled the room with peace.

"Hey Katara?" Zuko asked gaining the water bender's full attention. "I was wondering-" Zuko said rummaging through his robes.

"ZUKO STOP MOVING!" Sokka screamed silencing Zuko. "I wanted to create a painting to keep as a remembrance of old times." Sokka during this time period of peace was able to find his old sword and boomerang, due to Toph's earth bending ability. He had become a war hero and had turned into a strong man. He is to marry Suki next month. "I'm trying to capture the moment for old times' sake." He said returning back to his art. Katara was wondering what he was doing this entire time so she was the first to stand and look at what he was drawing, followed by everyone else.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." Katara then showed a face of displeasure. Everyone else crowded around the painting. "Wait why did you give me Momo's ears?" She asked pointing to herself or... what she thought was herself.

"Those are you're hair loopies(*3*)." Sokka said simply.

"Hey, at least you don't look like a porcupine, my hair isn't that spiky." Zuko said walking up behind Katara. _Now or never,_ he thought as he slipped something from his pocket. He rapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I look like a man." Mai said after Zuko walking towards the other side of the desk.

"And why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki asked from behind her fiance.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka said, he then glared at the talking lemur. "Oh, so you think you could do better Momo?" Aang laughed from his spot in front of the group watching everything happen. He turned and walked on to the balcony.

"Hey my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down!" Iroh said sightly annoyed.

"I think you all look great!" Toph yelled above everyone causing them to laugh. When Zuko let go of Katara she walked over to Toph.

"Go get him." She said not needing to specify who. Toph blushed and walked onto the balcony. She saw Toph act a little awkward around Aang, but he rolled his eyes and kissed the small little earth bender. Katara giggled slightly as she thought how one day that would have been her. She's glad it isn't now because she knew Toph would be able to love him the way she couldn't.

"Hey Katara?" Mai asked when she saw the water bender reenter the conversation. She tried to hide her small smile. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Katara reached for her neck about to tell the painful story of her mother when she felt something else that had not been there before(*4*).

She looked down to see a blue and red gem attached to a red ribbon that was on her neck. It was a crescent moon and in the center was a sun. The moon was blue the sun was red. Katara's face grew a wide smile. "ZUKO!" She screamed his name out. He walked in from the kitchen a smile on his face.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"You never got an answer." She said teasingly.

"Oh? Do I need one?" He asked. She smiled and ran into his arms.

"No." After everyone processed what had just happened everyone started to scream congratulations but Iroh, Mai, and Sokka. Mai and Iroh already knew, Sokka was confused.

"WAIT!" He yelled over everyone's joy. "What's going on?" Sokka asked.

Suki rolled her eyes and told Sokka in private. Sokka blushed then glared at Zuko before his frown turned into a wide smile. "Treat her right. She deserved it." Zuko smiled and nodded. Sokka then ran up and hugged Zuko and Katara. "I CAN'T WAIT TO BE AN UNCLE!"

**The end, or I can do a future future one if you like, but this is how I imagined it to end, just saying.**

**1) I thought the epilogue took place a year later, it just fit better with this story as well and I'm sorry if it isn't a year after the war!**

**2) GAang is gang mixed with Aang, I've seen it actually written like this and thought it fit, no hate please!**

**3) No idea how to spell hair loopies**

**4) Zuko put that on when he 'had his chance' it didn't magically get there!**

**I thought Sokka would say that... well I hope you like this story!**


End file.
